Something Called Love
by Trinity-Evyn-Marie
Summary: *CHAPTER TWO IS UP* Now it's Legolas's turn to ponder about his feelings about Aragorn ARAGORN/LEGOLAS SLASH KINDA STORY...well there is a little slash in it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW....
1. Aragorn's Struggle

AN: I just had to write a Legolas/Aragorn story….I hope you like it PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…

Disclaimer: I own Legolas….he is bound and gagged in my basement.

                                            Something Called Love

                                                       By: Trinity

(Aragorn's point of view)

          There you are looking at me again. Whenever you glances at me I feel like I am going to melt. A small blush creeps across my face, as I realize that I have been staring at you. I just hope that you haven't noticed.

           I wonder what makes me like you. Well actually love you. Is it your golden blonde hair, your beautiful sparkling green eyes, or your glowing pale skin? Whatever it is, it's driving me crazy.   

          I hate to think what you would say if I told you that I love you. You would probably feel ashamed and disgusted. I don't know if I could do that to you. If I told you that I love you, it might break our friendship apart. And I don't know if I can live with myself if that happens. 

          Everyday I torture myself with the idea about you and me. I keep telling myself that I should concentrate about the quest and not on you, but I can't see to keep my mind off of you. It's driving me to the point of insanity. I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I am too much of a coward to do it. I don't think I am ready. 

          Everyday I wish that I could come up to you and kiss your sweet lips. I have always wondered what your lips taste like. I wish that I could just hold you in my arms, and play with your soft fine hair, then lift your face up and trace my fingers around your pale face, getting to know each curve and line that belongs to your sweet face.  

          I want you to know that I would give everything up for you, just to be with you for one night. Just to have you touch me, hold me, even kiss me. I wish that I could have you so I could love and cherish you. I want to let you know how much I love you.

          You drive me crazy; I try to tell myself that it is wrong to think of love and lust, especially at an evil time. I should be thinking about saving Middle Earth, not about you. 

          What about Arwen, how am I going to tell her that I am in love with someone else? How am I going to tell her that I am in love with a male elf? It hurts me to do so, but I can't be with her, it is unfair to her. I can't be with her when my heart is somewhere else. It pains me to do that to her, but I have to. 

          I look up to see what you are doing. You are fixing some of your broken arrows. I can't help but stare at how graceful your fingers go to work. 

          I shake myself from the trance. God Legolas I want you to see what you're doing to me. I love you so much that it hurts. Should love feel like this? I need to tell someone about how I feel, if I don't I think I am going to bust. I'm going to go mad if I don't let all of my feelings out.

          I decided to leave the camp to go for a walk, to clear my head for a little bit. As I do, I couldn't help but feel like someone was following me.

"Aragorn." I heard a familiar voice say.

          "Aragorn are you alright." Legolas said as he approached me.

          "Yes Legolas I am fine, I just need to go for a walk to clear my head." I said a little bit sad.

          "Something is wrong Aragorn, You have become detached from the group lately, and your eyes. I can't explain it, every time I look at you I see pain and longing in your eyes. What's wrong, please tell me." Legolas said walking toward me and putting a hand on my shoulder. 

          I started to melt at his touch. Oh Legolas if you only knew the truth. "There is nothing wrong." I said, shrugging his hand off.

          I start to walk off when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and Legolas's mouth crashed into mine. He kissed me with so much intense passion that I felt like I was going to fall over any minute. As I recovered from my shock, I kissed him back with all the fiery passion that I had. I cupped Legolas's face with my hand and I started to caress his face as I was kissing him. His skin was so smooth, so soft. Just like I imagined it. 

          After a while we broke from the kiss. We were both breathing hard. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Legolas said.

          "Me too." I said smiling at him.

          "I was so afraid at first to tell you about how I felt about you, but I just I guess my love for you took over and made me kiss you." Legolas said blushing.

          "It's quit alright, I was afraid to tell you too." I said.

          We decided to go back to camp, as we did, I grabbed Legolas's hand and we walked back to camp that way. Letting the world see our love for each other.

          I hope you enjoyed this….I might continue this if I feel like it. Please check out my other stories….A Hobbits Love Triangle, The Hobbits On Jerry Springer, (I added the last chapter to that story) My Interview With Elrond, and My Betrayal. (Sorry had to do a promotion for my other stories.)


	2. Legolas Ponders

A/N: I decided to add another chapter to this story an make is Legolas's POV. 

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH don't own them.

                                                Something Called Love

                                                       Chapter Two

                                                        By: Trinity

(Legolas's POV)

          As we walked back towards the camp I just keep replaying what I did in my head over and over and over again. When I saw Aragorn leave the camp, I got worried so I went after him. God it tortured me to see Aragorn so sad like that. For some reason Aragorn has been very detached lately, maybe the stress of this quest is getting to him. Maybe he misses Arwen. Whatever it is, it is eating him up inside. 

          I followed Aragorn into the woods hoping he would notice that I was following him. Finally he turns around to see who is following him. When he did I saw a flicker of happiness go through his eyes when he saw that it was just me. "Aragorn are you alright?" I asked while approaching him with caution.  At that moment I just wanted to go up to him and hold him, hold him and let him know that I care, I wanted to tell him that I love him with all of my heart and soul. But I knew he would never share that same love for me. And that hurt me greatly.

          "Yes Legolas I am fine, I just need to go for a walk to clear my head." He said clearly lying to me. Something is bothering him and I will find out, I swear to it. 

          "Something is wrong Aragorn, You have become detached from the group lately, and your eyes. I can't explain it, every time I look at you I see pain and longing in your eyes. What's wrong, please tell me." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Oh how I wish I could just kiss you and make everything better.

          "There is nothing wrong." He said shrugging my hand off, I felt rejected when he did that. When I looked at Aragorn I saw something very strange in his eyes. I saw lust, and desire growing in his eyes. So I seized the moment and went up to him and kissed him. I kissed him with so much passion, with so much longing. I wanted to make sure that he knew that I loved him, and have for a long time. 

          I thought that I was going to go mad when he kissed me back. This must be what was wrong with him. He must have desired me as much as I desired him. He probably was afraid to tell me, but to tell you the truth; deep down inside I knew that he loved me, for some reason I knew. I could see it in his eyes every time that he looked at me. Oh how I wish that I could of told him sooner. I would of saved me a lot of pain and suffering if I did. I silently let out an elvish curse. "Legolas…Legolas what's wrong." Aragorn said.

          "Nothing I was just thinking." I said smiling at him.

          When we got back to camp everyone was asleep. It was suppose to be my watch after Merry, but I was so worried about Aragorn that I forgot about it and left. I guess Merry couldn't wait any longer so he just went to bed. "Aragorn I forgot that it was my watch after Merry." I said blushing.

          "It's okay you got distracted." He said kissing me slightly.

          We sat down together near the fire. "Aragorn I want to let you know that I have longed for you for a long time. I want to let you know that I love you, and even would give up my immortality for you. But one thing bothers me…what are you going to do about Arwen?" 

          "I'm going to tell her the truth, that someone else has stolen my heart." He said kissing me gently.

          For the rest of my watch Aragorn and I stayed together in silence. We didn't even need to speak because we both knew in our hearts that we both loved each other dearly, and nothing would ever get in the way of that love.

So what do you think?….does is suck…I'm not very good with the slash thing…should I continue or keep it like this…please read and review. I live off of those things…lol


End file.
